


【民诺】生日礼物（全一回）

by kaihei



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaihei/pseuds/kaihei
Summary: 纯开车，别计较细节。





	【民诺】生日礼物（全一回）

**Author's Note:**

> 纯开车，别计较细节。

“唔……渽，渽民，轻点……”李帝努死死抓着罗渽民的肩膀，后背被顶在墙壁上，硬生生因为两人顶弄的动作而磨蹭红了皮肤。  
李帝努单脚着地，另一条腿则是被罗渽民拉高了挂在了他的手腕上，而身下被罗渽民贯穿的地方依旧被抽插地没有停下的意思。此刻脑子里除了被床事的快感一次次冲刷着，再也没了思考别的事情的空闲。  
“你不就喜欢这样的姿势吗？上次还说这样进的够深，”罗渽民一边继续着抱进怀里的爱人抽插顶弄，一边舔咬着李帝努那漂亮的锁骨，“Jeno宝贝，你真应该看看现在自己情动后有多漂亮，每次操你的时候，我都觉得你比任何艺术品都要美。”  
偏头循着罗渽民越说越偏的嘴，直接吮吻着搂紧了他的脖子，李帝努终究是放开了，就着接吻的时候，呻吟声肆无忌惮地哼唧出声了，最后全被罗渽民尽数吞下。  
而此刻在李帝努后穴内正抽插地正欢的分身也胀大了些许，这让李帝努忍不住倒吸一口气整个人抱着罗渽民抱得更紧了许多，“快，快点……就是那里，渽民……”  
情事正进行得火热之际，手机闹铃不合时宜地响了起来。李帝努眯着眼去看屏幕闪烁个没完，铃声也不停的手机就在不远处，可是却没法伸手够到，“怎么……有闹铃？啊！嗯……顶到了……”  
罗渽民咬着李帝努的耳垂轻声说着，“宝贝，你是不是忘记今晚为了庆祝你生日，我特意买了你想看的那部音乐剧的门票？我们还剩下四十分钟就必须得出门了，来，泄了这次就要去洗漱一下换衣服了。”说着罗渽民勾住李帝努一直苦苦支撑的另一条腿，把人抱起来往一旁的沙发上走，走动时顶入的状态又深了许多，这让李帝努搂紧了罗渽民的脖子更加不敢松手了，而嘴则是死死咬着了罗渽民的肩膀，硬是把所有因为舒爽而忍不住发出的呻吟声都给闷在了罗渽民的肩窝上。  
一把人放倒在沙发上后，罗渽民握住了李帝努的腰身加速耸动起来，这让李帝努因为快感的冲击而忍不住松了嘴，呻吟声毫不意外地全都漏了出来，同时夹杂着李帝努意乱情迷之际喊着罗渽民的名字。  
罗渽民俯下身捧住李帝努的脸，深吻着进行最后的冲刺，很快两人就一前一后都交代了出来。罗渽民轻轻啄吻着高潮过后失神的李帝努的脸颊，趁他还没回神之际，先行一个公主抱把人抱去了浴室里。  
“嗯？罗渽民，你干嘛？放我下来，洗澡我会自己洗！你去卧室的浴室洗！喂，你在干吗？！”  
“Jeno乖，别乱动，今晚说好要给你过个难忘生日的，这是小礼物前奏之一。啊，别打我啊！”  
“呀！有你这么给我过生日的么！快点把那什么奇奇怪怪的东西拿掉！”  
“不要！你说过生日这天无条件接受我给你的意外惊喜！嘶……宝贝你别咬我腰啊！”  
“可是不包括这个东西！罗渽民！！你不是说你爱我么，你这样算是爱我？”  
“当然爱你啊！这个只是增加情趣的，不会伤到你的，Jeno乖啊！我真的爱你啊！你就好好享受么，我真的会让你很舒服……啊，别打别打，很快就好！”

浴室里吵吵闹闹了好一会儿，等两人都清洗完出来换衣服的时候，李帝努的腰上多了一根绑带，绑带后面有根粉色的线一路往下隐没在刚清理完的后穴里。而李帝努一脸羞恼地走在前面，先回卧室拿了衣服穿了起来，完全无视了身后正不时弯腰确认东西没有掉出来的罗渽民。等李帝努把内裤穿上后，正在套衬衫时，罗渽民小心翼翼蹭了过去，然后试探地把头搁在了李帝努的肩上，然后撒娇的语气问着，“我先打开看看效果好不好？”换来的是李帝努回头气结地瞪了他一眼。  
眼看着李帝努没有反驳，罗渽民便当他默认接受了，立马双手摸索着找到了绑带上固定好的那个简易遥控，直接开到了中档，意料之中地看到李帝努整个人抖了抖，浑身僵硬地站在了原地不敢多动一下，而罗渽民则是蹲下身仔细看着李帝努才穿上的内裤的情况，确保外面并看不出什么后，这才殷勤地拿过李帝努的长裤，伺候着帮他套上。  
今天要去看的音乐剧是李帝努心心念念两年多的一部经典之作，好不容易今年又巡演到了他们俩住的城市，还赶巧是李帝努生日这天公映，罗渽民可是花了不少功夫才搞到了包厢票，而为了这部音乐剧，罗渽民更是拉着李帝努去特别量身定做了两套正装礼服。因为罗渽民的这一番准备，李帝努还着实感动了很久，可是现在看看，原来从一开始他都是有打着心里的小九九才这样大费周章准备的！  
“果然我的Jeno穿礼服正装最好看了。”罗渽民全然不顾自己只是套了一件衬衫和内裤，其他还没穿戴的状态，全心全意忙着给李帝努换衣服，看他全部穿戴整齐后，忍不住还凑上前亲了一下李帝努的耳根，留下一句“看着特别禁欲，特别想就这样和你大干一场。”后，抓起床上自己的衣服立马溜了出去，徒留还没来得及分心反应过来的李帝努在原地，等他品味过来后，脸更是红得一路顺着脖子往下隐没在衬衫领口下面了，引人遐想。

出门后，罗渽民才发现李帝努的走路姿势有点微妙，思忖是因为自己在他后穴塞的跳蛋正在卖力工作的缘故后，罗渽民很是殷勤地拦下了开车的任务。  
掐着时间出的门，好在路上并不拥堵，临近剧院的时候，才吃了一个红灯，在等待的时候，李帝努有些不适应地蹭着双腿挪了挪身子，这让罗渽民回头看着他，轻声询问还在可承受范围内吗？结果只得到了李帝努一巴掌拍过来，硬是把他的脸推向正前方。  
“好好开车。”李帝努的声音都带了点颤抖了，可是还在故作镇定的样子，让罗渽民看在眼里觉得特别可爱，就是忍不住想要再逗逗他，看他什么时候会自己主动来向自己索求了。

停了车，罗渽民牵着行动缓慢的李帝努慢慢往剧场里走去。临近开场前，所以大厅里人并不多，大部分已经先行入场了。拿了音乐剧的介绍说明后，罗渽民一手搂住李帝努的腰，把人带到自己怀里，顺势搂着去坐了vip电梯直接去楼上的包厢，李帝努一开始还僵着身体扭了扭，可是最后还是放弃挣脱的想法，因为只是靠自己，大概等他挪着进入包厢里，音乐剧早就开始了。  
包厢里的环境很隐秘，外面并不是那么容易看到内里的状态，可是坐在包厢里却能清楚地看到楼下舞台上的演出，和楼下观众的情况。罗渽民搂抱着李帝努，让他慢慢坐下后，感觉到李帝努坐下的那一瞬间整个人顿了顿，罗渽民更是弯下腰亲吻了一下李帝努有些紧张的嘴角，“别怕，我一直陪着你，有什么就和我说。”  
李帝努有些僵硬地点了点头，同时手慢慢抚上了自己的腰，在罗渽民转头准备坐到一旁位置上的时候，默默按了一下绑带上的按钮。

两人坐下没多久，灯就暗了下来，音乐剧开场了。  
李帝努多次想要把注意力专注在楼下舞台上的演出上，可是无奈刚才他偷偷把跳蛋的按钮开到了最大，想要以此尽可能拖延自己身体那有些无度的渴求。但是这一举动却让下身的欲望强烈起来了，而后穴的空虚感也是越来越明显了。微微侧头瞥了一眼正襟危坐的罗渽民，正在认真看着台下的演出，昏暗光线中他模糊的侧脸依旧这么惊为天人地好看，尤其今天罗渽民那修长的脖子隐没在白衬衫领子下，看着别有一番风情。  
凑近身微微靠在罗渽民身上，罗渽民似乎是感受到了李帝努的依赖，也顺着他让他方便施力靠着自己。离开的距离近了，罗渽民身上那淡淡的桃子香氛，引得李帝努忍不住深吸一口气，这一口气，让李帝努的整张脸更红了，而僵直的后背也忍不住往后挺了挺，后穴又夹紧了些，内里震动的频率让李帝努明显地抖了抖，这一动静直接让罗渽民扭过头来看着他。  
“别，别看我，看演出。”李帝努有些费力地把话说完，刚想要伸手推开罗渽民的脸，却被他一把抓住了手掌凑在了嘴边亲了亲。  
李帝努想要抽回手，却完全因为欲望而越发失力无法反抗，只能轻声提醒着，“渽民，别闹了……”  
罗渽民才不管李帝努说的这些，单手搂住了有些颤抖的爱人肩膀，紧抓着李帝努手掌的手也不闲着，从亲吻手指的举动慢慢变成了舔吻李帝努的修长手指，这让李帝努差点呻吟出声，还好他及时用空着的手捂住了自己的嘴。  
“Jeno，你不乖喔！”搂着肩膀的手一路往下，摸到李帝努腰侧的时候，手直接拉出了衬衣下摆，摸到了腰上绑带固定的按钮。只是这么一摸，罗渽民似乎发现了什么一样，停下了亲吻手指的动作，低头想要去看腰上的情况，却被李帝努慌张地往外推拒着。因为看不清，可是手指在反复摩挲确认后，罗渽民笑着捏住李帝努的脖子拉向了自己，准确无误地吻住了还有些抗拒的李帝努。  
本就已经是情动状态下的李帝努，只是一个吻立马被撩拨地只能哼哼唧唧瘫软在罗渽民的怀里了，双手捏着罗渽民的西装门襟，身体难耐地扭了扭，等罗渽民松开自己的当口，立马吐出了憋了很久的那句话。  
罗渽民静静地就着现在呼吸交融的距离看了一会儿李帝努，明明知道这么昏暗根本就看不清他，还是忍不住要多看一会儿，“你确定现在就要吗？”  
“确定。”李帝努捏紧了罗渽民的西装，用力拉了一下，重重地亲在了罗渽民的嘴上，“现在，就在这里操我，我忍不住了。”

李帝努已经搞不清楚自己为什么会在这个剧场的包厢里和自己的伴侣做着这么羞耻的事情了。  
刚才在罗渽民把两人椅子中间的活动扶手推上去的时候，李帝努以为他需要躺下来，结果却只是被罗渽民拉了起来站到了他的面前。裤子被脱下来的时候，李帝努的双腿因为空气中的凉意抖了一下，差点站不稳。罗渽民双手扶着李帝努的胯，摸索着解下了他腰间的绑绳和按钮，凑近到眼前，就着舞台上那昏暗不清的灯光，罗渽民确认了刚才自己的猜想。只是轻轻地拉扯了一下手里的东西，就感觉到李帝努岔开的双腿已经很难继续支撑他了，整个人眼看着就要往下坐下来了，罗渽民扶着他的胯稳住了他晃动的身形，顺带拉扯下了已经洇湿了好大一块的内裤，然后仿佛按下了慢动作一样，拉扯着手里的线，慢慢把已经滑动到李帝努体内深处的跳蛋拉扯了出来。  
跳蛋被拉扯出的一路上，因为最大档的功率问题，一路刺激着内壁的每个点，这种冲脑而上的快感让李帝努差一点高喊一声呻吟出声，为了不让人发现这里的情况，李帝努死死咬着自己的手背，生怕一丝一毫的呻吟会被人听到了。当跳蛋脱离身体的一瞬间，李帝努有种终于从源源不断的快感中解脱出的如释重负感，但是伴随一起的还有内里突如其来的空虚感，需要更多东西来填补。  
“渽民……”李帝努轻轻地喊了一声身后人的名字，但是很快就被台下舞台上突然响起的欢乐歌舞声给盖了过去。  
许久，都没有得到回应，李帝努正要过头去，却被身后人把着胯直接往下按去，后穴很快就被身后人的昂扬给充盈填满，一点点挤入的那种感觉让李帝努舒服地整个人往后仰去，靠在罗渽民胸口深呼吸，仿佛呼吸都变得困难了一般，更别提卡在喉咙里无法发出的那声轻呼声了，此刻的李帝努觉得自己就像一条缺水的鱼，无措极了。  
罗渽民搂紧怀里人，手也不安分地摸索着握住了他早就立起却没有得到照顾的分身，只是随意的几下套弄，便让怀里的人忍不住呜咽着扭了起来，“Jeno，小声点，被人听到，就会有人看过来的。”这句话一出，李帝努果然不再乱动了，只是喘着粗气尽量扭过头用鼻尖蹭着罗渽民的侧脸。  
“出门前，我只给你开了中档，你为什么偷偷开到了最大？Jeno，这么欲求不满吗？”罗渽民说着一边继续着套弄的动作，一边捏着李帝努的腰，开始往上顶了顶，果不其然看到怀里人更贴向自己了，嘴角溢出的都是宛若幼猫叫声一般的气音。  
罗渽民笑着手往下滑去，把跨坐在自己腿上的李帝努的腿又往外拉了一下，让他尽可能张开双腿，然后开始了小幅度地顶弄。  
李帝努仰着头半闭着眼睛，感受着身下不断抽插进入的炙热，带来了一波又一波的快感，沿着脊椎一路向上，堆积累加到了一个新的境界，而握着分身套弄的手速也在加快，这让李帝努有种不知身在何处的迷茫感，等分身终于被后穴积累的快感给逼到泄出来的时候，李帝努微微张开了双眼，反而有些不适应突然变亮了许多的舞台灯光效果。  
“唔……Jeno，你放松点。”罗渽民被李帝努突然一紧张而内壁绞得差点没法继续了，才帮着他纾解了一回的手，这会儿试探着伸到了衬衣里面，摸索着李帝努的腹肌，然后向上捏到了胸口早就挺起的一点，揉捏着轻轻拉扯了两下，这动作反而让怀里的人扭得更厉害了。  
李帝努在看清了舞台上进入第一轮小高潮的歌舞表演时，整个人突然清醒了许多，现在他和罗渽民正在剧院里看音乐剧演出，可是因为自己一时没忍住却要求罗渽民和自己现场就发生关系，突然意识到自己在公共场合做什么事情后，李帝努的心跳加速了许多，可是又抑制不住想要继续这场自己难得主动要求的性爱，在外界刺激下，这让李帝努比平时更敏感了，小幅度挣扎了一会儿后，趁着罗渽民的分身滑出来的时候，李帝努整个人狼狈地往前一冲，跪在了地上。这一动作吓得罗渽民马上伸手去把人捞了起来，“Jeno，怎么了？”  
“太亮了，会被看到的……”李帝努扭过头不肯看把自己搞得如此狼狈的爱人，如今衬衣都已经凌乱地被扯开了好几颗扣子，西装也被揉得皱巴巴地了，两人的裤子也因为刚才他泄出的精液而弄得斑斑点点没法看了。  
“那还想要继续吗？”罗渽民把人搂着拉回了座位上，抽过一旁的纸巾盒子里的纸，小心地把李帝努的腿架高了，让他踩在椅子坐垫上，然后就着他门户大开的样子，轻轻擦拭身上那些色情的液体，只是手指抚过后穴，都让坐着的李帝努整个人抖得快叫出声了。  
李帝努难为情地低下头，骤然看到罗渽民还挺立的分身，最后皱眉咬着下嘴唇思考了很久，久到罗渽民都准备拿过一旁的裤子准备帮他穿上的时候，李帝努才出了声，“中场休息亮灯前，能做完吗？下半场……我们回去吧……”  
回应李帝努的，便是重新面对面覆上来，就着他坐着的姿势重新挤进后穴的罗渽民，李帝努慌忙抱紧了罗渽民的脖子，调整了一下姿势，让罗渽民一条腿跪在了椅子上，抱着他重新开始了抽插进出的活塞运动。因为这样的姿势，楼下舞台上的演出李帝努看得更加清楚了，这种突然视线清晰的冲击感，让李帝努总有种别人也会看到他的错觉，所以一下子吓得更加缩进了罗渽民的怀里。罗渽民却仿佛是得到了讯号一般，抱紧了人更加用力向上顶弄，每一次顶得李帝努上上下下沉浮不定时，迎接他的就是罗渽民配合顶弄到更深的地方，这样的抽插速度在加快，敏感点一次次被快速用力地碾压着，这让李帝努觉得自己大概会溺死在这即将把自己彻底淹没的灭顶快感之中。  
李帝努很想要叫出声，就像平时在家里每个角落和罗渽民做爱时那样，肆无忌惮地放声喊出来，可是现在不行，所有的呻吟都被他憋在嘴里，难受地他只能埋在罗渽民的肩窝处，而生理泪水因为快感的冲刷终于还是控制不住地流了出来，混着因为剧烈运动而出的汗一起，滴在了罗渽民的身上，一点点洇湿了罗渽民的白衬衣。  
最后两人在上半场即将结束前的最后一首歌即将收尾时，纷纷泄了出来，只是罗渽民全都射在了李帝努的体内。等上半场结束暗灯之际，李帝努这才反应过来，刚才罗渽民和自己做的时候全程都没有戴套，这样一来，要收拾好一会儿才能穿上裤子了，有了这个认知，李帝努气得扭了一下正贴着自己的罗渽民的胸口，引得罗渽民毫无预警地“啊！”了一声，这声痛呼在黑暗中特别清晰，还好这时观众的掌声响起，盖住了这有些突兀的叫声。  
剧院的灯光遽然亮起，罗渽民眼明手快先行抽出分身挪到一旁的位置，同时还捞起地上的裤子盖在了李帝努光溜溜的下半身上，“好痛……Jeno，你干嘛？”  
“你怎么不戴套？这要我怎么穿裤子？”李帝努慌乱地开始扣衬衫扣子，生怕有人这个时候突然进来，撞见这淫乱的现场。  
“我怎么知道你看演出的时候会忍不住，主动要做啊……”罗渽民有点可怜巴巴地拉扯了一下自己的裤子，胡乱地扣好后，这才抽着纸巾帮李帝努擦拭起来，最后发现很难清理干净后，就动手直接帮他套裤子，可是被李帝努负隅顽抗了一番。  
“不行，这样都弄脏了！”  
“本来就脏了，回去我来洗。”  
“西装礼服你怎么洗？”  
“送干洗店不就行了！”  
“罗渽民，你要怎么和干洗店解释这些……这些斑斑点点是什么东西啊？”李帝努越说越气，就是僵着死都不肯穿内裤和裤子了。  
“都是我一个人的杰作，我会解释的。”罗渽民捧着李帝努的脸颊亲了好几口，等他气顺一点了，拿过那条早就揉捏的不成样子的内裤，蹲下身给他穿上，然后套上长裤后，想要扶他起来的时候，却发现李帝努因为刚才那轮刺激的性事，腿软得根本没法站起来了。  
李帝努羞得脸彤彤红，皱着眉瞪着罗渽民。看着这样的李帝努，罗渽民是真的没辙了，只能苦笑着揉了揉他的头发说“你等我一下。”然后走出了包厢。  
也就片刻功夫，罗渽民又回到了包厢里，手里还拿着一块毛毯，展开后披在了李帝努背上，刚好挡在了李帝努的大腿处，然后自己蹲下身，示意李帝努上来。  
“你要背我回去？”  
“那你是想要现在我把你公主抱地抱去停车场吗？”  
“不行，都很丢人。”  
“如果你自己站得起来，那么我们也可以手拉手走出去。”  
衡量再三，李帝努最后还是妥协了，乖乖趴到了罗渽民的背上。走出包厢的时候，下半场即将开场的铃声响了起来，场外休息的人陆续走回场内，与人群背道而驰的两人路过服务台的时候，服务台的工作人员还有些担忧地问了一句需不需要帮助，获得了罗渽民人畜无害的甜笑一枚，还表示晚点会把毛毯清洗干净送回来的，这才托了一把背上一直埋着头假装“睡熟”的李帝努，往停车场走去。

“可惜了，今天这么特别的日子，只看了上半场。”上车发动后，罗渽民有些可惜地嘟囔了一句。  
“晚点买碟吧。”李帝努扭着头看着窗外，“我一点都没有看进去。”  
“欸？你都没有看进去？这可是特意为你准备的生日礼物啊！”  
“谁让你出门前非要给我塞那个……我都没法精神集中在看演出了。”  
“都说了是情趣了啊！而且，我只开了中档，想着等看完演出回去后，我们可以边做夜宵边来个厨房play的，上次你不是挺喜欢靠着料理台做的么……唔唔唔！……”被李帝努捂住嘴没法继续出声的罗渽民，只能发出一串意味不明的声音抗议。  
“罗渽民，你，你怎么……怎么一天到晚的精虫上脑，还厨房play！”  
“这不是你生日么，想要把你喜欢的都给你啊！一次性满足你，让你过个难忘的生日嘛！哎哟，别生气嘛~我的好Jeno~你最棒了~你饿不饿嘛！回去我给你做夜宵好不好？食材我都准备好了。”  
“吃夜宵可以，但是那什么……不要了！”  
“为什么不要了？如果是对地点不满意，家里其他地方，你随意挑。在今天生日结束前，你有什么要求我都可以满足你的~Jeno宝贝~”  
“啊啊啊啊！闭嘴啊！好好开车！回去再说！”  
什么生日礼物，都是骗人的！

-end-


End file.
